Talk:Bunnie D'Coolette(Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians)/@comment-76.30.99.69-20200127223746
Bunnie took a deep breath as Shadow and Hope Kintobor finished recapping the events of what was going on to her. It was hard enough to realize that the Bunnie of this world had done so much on this world. Heck, in this world, Bunnie shares the same IQ as Tails; she managed to come up with ideas of Space Harrier-styled teleportation! Bunnie had watched several science fiction films and made a list of things she wanted to do based on them: #1 was building a transporter, and #2 taking her husband Antoine on a world-crossing date. Of course, this wasn't a fantasy Bunnie was living in. Apparently five years before, on this Mobius, Dr. Eggman managed to trick Sonic into killing his wife and unborn children, while simultaneously activating a nuke in New Mobotropolis, destroying the city and killing millions. The Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette of this world had become heartbroken and distraught when this world's Antoine D'Coolette was among the dead. Because of this, Bunnie was compelled to join Sonic's regime, thinking tat things would be better if they were enforcing the world again. After Sonic's rise to power, small resistance movements tried to take his life. Bunnie threw herself in the way of a bomb for her, her body destroyed in the process, and only through the painful process of Legionization was she saved from death. This Bunnie is more machine than Mobian, twisted, unstable, and a willing lackey for Sonic's regime. Remnants of Freedom Fighters and other heroes came together, led by this universe's Shadow to rebel against Sonic's regime, but Sonic and his One-Planet forces slaughtered almost all resistance. The only ones left opposing them were Shadow, Hope Kintobor, and this universe's Dr. Finitevus, who was secretly funding the Insurgency while working as a spy on the One-Planet Government. The Insurgency was responsible for the transport, as Shadow needed a Freedom Fighter's DNA to unlock a hidden final plan by G.U.N.; the Chaos Neutralizer. Unfortunately, the weapon had been damaged and they quickly needed to make repairs. "So let me get this straight," Bunnie clarified. "I get to help you guys rev-up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension…" Amy added, "And come back with reinforcements. Together, we'll teach Evil Sonic and his cronies a thing or two!" "There's no time," Insurgency Shadow interrupted. He approached the computer table and opened up the screen. Instantly, an image of Sonic the Hedgehog appeared before the press, standing in a podium during a news report televised planet-wide. Behind him was a banner with a pattern of the One-Planet Regime, and on his left and right were Amy and Enerjak, respectively. This was hurting Bunnie the most. Bunnie always thought of Sonic as the brother she never had. She and Sonic were best friends since their Freedom Fighter years, and Sonic always showed much potential for good. Even when they had their differences, Bunnie couldn't help but respect Sonic's choices the same way she respected Sally's. But seeing Sonic like this, by the look of pure evil in his eyes, seeing what he could become if led down the wrong path… it actually scared Bunnie. "Five years ago," Regime Sonic announced. "A tragic event cost the lives of millions. Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, one of our own turned against us. He was driven mad and became an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security, striking from the shadows. But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes." "Ah don't like this," Bunnie said worriedly. "At 6:00 P.M. local time," Sonic continued. "Shadow the Hedgehog will be executed at Prison Island." He paused and looked out into the cameras with a glare in his eyes, "May Chaos have mercy on his soul." Insurgency Shadow switched the footage off, "Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing your Shadow just became our priority." "It's a trap, though," Khan pointed out. "Of course it is," Shadow nodded. "The One-Planet Regime may have orchestrated the execution as a trap to lure us out." "Then we'll have to sneaky," Bunnie suggested. "Sneaky how?" Knuckles asked. "Ya told me this Space Colony ARK uses a transporter than can take us anywhere, anytime, right?" Bunnie asked Finitevus. "Yes," Finitevus nodded. "The Space Colony ARK was the very first space colony developed by one of the world's greatest scientists, Professor Gerald. Following Sonic's ascension, he found the ARK and transformed it into a military base. It now hosts one-third of the One-Planet Government's massive military power, reinforced with the tightest security since Dr. Eggman's old city of Robotropolis. Infiltrating could be dangerous, and one mistake could be your last." Bunnie smiled, "Like Ah said, we're gonna have to be sneaky. We'll just get to the transporter room, and we're home free." "There remains one small problem," Finitevus said, pulling up some schematics on Prison Island. "Prison Island is equipped with teleportation dampeners." Bunnie looked closely before she pointed out, "But they only cover the buildings. Y'all just have to get Shadow out of the island." "Straight through a brick wall, is it?" Espio stroke his chin. "This could be interesting." "You'll need a distraction to keep Sonic occupied," Fang pointed out. "Leave that to me," Monkey Khan suggested. "Dr. Finitevus told me that these 'Raiden Giants' he created are connected to my mastery of lightning, as well as my counterpart's. He introduced me to a few. The Raiden Giants can be controlled by his and my thunder staff. That way, with them under my control, I can hold the enemy off." "Ah'll take the teleporter," Bunnie smiled again. "Transportin' folks anywhere's mah thing. And…" Everyone watched as her image suddenly changed into the armor of her counterpart. "…Ah can get past their ranks. Ain't no one-third of a big regime's gonna slow this bunny down," She concluded. "That's mah new hologram imagery, by the way. Case any of you were wonderin'." "I'm going with you," Fang stood next to her. "You and me? Workin' together?" Bunnie scoffed, before shaking her head. "Ah don't think so." "The only way to access the Space Colony ARK from Mobius is through the One-Planet Government's headquarters, the Hall of Justice," Finitevus continued. "A frontal attack would be spotted from miles away." "And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you." Insurgency Shadow added. Bunnie looked at the tabled in silence, trying to think about it. "I'm not asking for your permission, sweet cheeks," Fang admitted. "But you will follow mah lead," Bunnie pointed out.